School Days
by Tribunal
Summary: AU The characters of the three TypeMoon novels, in one story. More inside. Chapter 2 updated.
1. Chapter 1

**School Days**

Written by: Tribunal

**Summary:** (AU) It might be fate, or it might be Nasu, but it decides that the characters go to the same school. Moreover, most of them are in the same class! Join the characters from the three Type-Moon novels as they go to school.

**Author's Comments: ** Argh... characteristic to my style, I am bombarding myself with stuff to write. Oh well...

-----

**Characters**

**Shiki ****Tohno**** (age 16): **A mathematical genius in the Academy. A member of the Anime Club.

**Arcueid****Brunestud**** (age 16): **A member of both the Anime Club and the Archery Club.

**Akiha****Tohno**** (age 16): **Shiki's slightly younger sister. She is considered a genius, excelling in all subjects at the Academy.

**Ciel**** (age 17):** A senior in the Academy. She is currently the president of the Tea Ceremony Club and a member of the Archery Club. Is a very good friend to Shiki.

**Hisui**** and ****Kohaku**** (both age 17): **Servants for the Tohno family, as well as classmates and friends to Ciel.

**Arihiko**** Inui (age 16): **Shiki's classmate and best friend since childhood. A member of the Track and Field Club.

**Satsuki ****Yumizuka**** (age 16): **Arcueid's classmate and friend. Has a crush on Shiki.

**Aoko****Aozaki**** and ****Tohko****Aozaki**** (age 24 and 27): **Teachers of the Academy. They are also sisters.

**Shiro****Emiya**** (age 16): **Classmate to Shiki. Previously a member in both Track and Field Club and Archery Club. Now a member of the Computer Club, as he has a natural flair for repairing stuff and programming.

**Saber**** (age 16): **Classmate to Arcueid. A member of the Fencing Club.

**Rin****Tohsaka**** (age 16): **Classmate to Archer. The Vice-chairman of the Prefectorial Board. She is also a member of the Archery club.

**Archer (age 16): **Vice-captain of the Archery Club.

**Sakura ****Matou**** (age 16): **She is a classmate to Shiro and Shiki and younger sister to Shinji. A member of the Archery Club.

**Shinji ****Matou**** (age 16): **A classmate to Rin and Archer. The captain of Archery Club.

**Rider (age 26): **An experienced history teacher in the Academy. She has also been known to be good friends with Sakura and Shinji's uncle.

**Ilyasviel**** (age 12): **Shiro's stepsister from Germany. Before Shiro's father adopted him, he adopted her.

**Heracles, ****Leysritt**** and ****Sella**** (age 32, 24 and 24): **Servants of Ilya. Leysritt and Sella are sisters.

**Kirei****Kotomine**** and Assassin (age 40 and 37): **Teachers of History and Literature respectively.

**Souichiro****Kuzuki**** (age 40): **A teacher of History. Husband to Caster.

**Caster (age 36): **Souichiro Kuzuki's wife. She opened a cafe in the canteen of the Academy, which is now booming with business.

**Taiga Fujimura (age 27): **English teacher in the Academy. Also the teacher in-charge of the Fencing Club.

**Gilgamesh (age 16): **Classmate to Saber. Had a past relationship with Saber (cliché). Is the captain of the Soccer Club.

**Lancer and ****Bazett**** (both age 20): **Both are the alumni of the Academy, constantly organising camps and other activities for the current pupils.

**Issei****Ryudo**** and ****Mitsuzuri****Ayako**** (both age 16): **Classmates of Shiro. Issei is the chairman of the Prefectorial Board. Ayako is a member of the Archery Club.

**Shiki ****Ryougi**** (age 16): **Classmate and close friend to Arcueid and Saber. Excels at both studies and after-school activites (Archery and Fencing), but does not make an effort to improve herself in both.

**Mikiya****Kokuto**** (age** **16): **Classmate to Shiro and Shiki. He is a member of Fencing Club.

**Azaka****Kokuto**** (age 16): **Slightly younger sister of Mikiya, and is also in Akiha's class. She is a major in all subjects, like Akiha.

**Fujino****Asagami**** (age 16): **Close friend to Akiha and Azaka. She contains a rare gene disorder that makes her unable to feel physical pain. A member of the Anime Club.

-----

Fate is rather humorous and witty in many ways, and this was one of them. Ciel could not imagine how the staff came up with this class allocation list.

'Needless to say, this year will be an interesting one,' she thought.

And here is the list:

**Class 2B- Form Teacher: ****Aoko****Aozaki**

Shiki Tohno

Arihiko Inui

Shiro Emiya

Sakura Matou

Issei Ryudo

Mitsuzuri Ayako

Mikiya Kokuto

**Class 2****D****- Form Teacher: ****Tohko****Aozaki**

Arcueid Brunestud

Satsuki Yumizuka

Saber

Gilgamesh

Shiki Ryougi

**Class 2F- Form Teacher: Rider**

Rin Tohsaka

Archer

Shinji Matou

**Class 2G- Form Teacher: Taiga Fujimura**

Akiha Tohno

Azaka Kokuto

Fujino Asagami

**Class 3A- Form Teacher: Assassin**

Ciel

Hisui

Kohaku

-----

**School Days**

**Written by Tribunal**

**Belongs to Type-Moon and ****Nasu****- no profit is made in this story.**

**Chapter 1- Classes**

**-----**

It was all but another day in Homurabara Academy. That was, until everyone knew their class allocation.

Shrieks of "What? I am in the same class with him again?!", or "Hey, Ryudo and Tohsaka! Why did you come up with such a (censored) name list?" and other similarly daunting insults were tossed towards the Chairman and the Vice-chairman of the Prefectorial Board. It wasn't surprising that they were totally covered by the students of their own level.

"Hey, it's not my fault, people, the teachers came up with the list!" Rin shouted in protest. But soon, the endless stream of complaints eventually became too unbearable and Issei and Rin both wore earplugs instantly.

"At least, we will not go deaf after a while," Rin stated as Issei nodded in agreement.

While Rin and Issei were dealing with their own trouble, Saber was dealing with hers- Gilgamesh.

"Wow, isn't it great, Saber? We are in the same class again," the boy with golden hair announced in glee.

"Yes. That is just great..." Saber replied with a sarcastic look but it quickly turned into glee as she realised that both Arcueid and Shiki were in her class. The three of them had been in different classes last year but they turned out to be good friends after the camps that Bazett and Lancer had organised.

"I am glad that you are happy with the arrangement," Gilgamesh added.

"Yes, I am," Saber stated, "but I will be even more so if you would shut up."

Gilgamesh's face faulted for an instance, before he recovered and spoke again.

"Oh come on, don't you want to hear my beautiful voice, bask in my sovereign pre-"

A cold voice came from behind.

"Back pestering her, or I will skin you alive."

Both Saber and Gilgamesh turned around to find a girl dressed in a purple blouse. She had black hair that reached up to her shoulders; chilling eyes that can subdue any man. Gilgamesh was rather startled by the fact that the person commanding him was of such beauty, which nearly overshadowed his love, Saber, that he was nearly rooted on his spot breathless.

Nonetheless, he managed to say, "And who might you be, damsel? Hath thou..."

"Don't sweat, Gilgamesh," she interrupted, "The whole school knows how good you are at quoting Mr Assassin in his daily lessons. But I want to bring this straight- if you continue to pester her; I will not hesitate to report you."

And she added that with an extremely fierce look that threatened a fight.

Gilgamesh, who received the message, leapt towards the black-haired girl within an instant.

"Stop, Gilgamesh! Do not..." Saber warned.

But it was already too late. The battle was joined when Shiki also charged forward in a blinding speed. Saber, nor any unwitting spectators around actually saw them engage in combat, but a moment later, both of them stopped at a different spot each, bodies inclined from the charge.

Another moment later, Shiki was seen smiling slightly while Gilgamesh face-faulted and clutched his chest.

"Ouch..." he muttered before he began staggering towards a wall column.

Shiki regained standing posture and brushed her hair in pride. But nothing could have prepared her for...

"Shiki and Gilgamesh, I demand to see you now," came the high-pitched voice of Taiga Fujimura, her ex-form teacher.

At first, Shiki showed another cold look on her face, but the ever hot and stern stare of Taiga melted her look soon enough. In defeat, she closed eyes and heaved a sigh. Then, she hollered unenthusiastically, "Coming," before, together with Gilgamesh, she walked towards the teacher and prepared for a major scolding session.

Whereas, Sakura had just returned from checking the class list.

Most people who know her will think that she is a sweet, innocent girl. The few people who knew her well (sadly, only her grandfather and probably Rider), however, treat her as a dangerous criminal. Inside, she was a brilliant tactician and would not hesitate to use any means to achieve her goals, if given the opportune time.

This time, she was extremely happy with the arrangement for it allowed her many things. One was that she was in the same class as Shiro and would be free to be with him (as if visiting his house everyday wasn't enough for her). Two was that neither Saber, her lost sister Rin nor her brother Shinji would be interfering with them.

And so, she slowly walked towards her class and quietly sat at a spot, considering what she would do next to achieve her prime time goal.

Rin and Issei, who were starting to observe that even the earplugs cannot keep out the hubbub of noises any longer, held a small discussion within themselves.

"What about a distraction?" Rin suggested.

"As much as I distrust you, Tohsaka, I would have to agree that this is our only option at this time."

Immediately, she pointed towards open air and shouted, "Shush! It's the principal!"

The crowd of students immediately quietened down and turned around before bowing. But they saw no one, and were furious.

"That was a dirty..." someone yelled and turned around before, "Hey! They disappeared! Find them!"

The horde of students rushed up the stairs, where they suspected they ran off to. Soon, the crowd died away, leaving only dust in their wake.

After they made sure that the last of the crowd had left, Rin and Issei appeared from behind the notice board. Rin immediately dusted herself while Issei said, "That was some quick thinking, Tohsaka."

But then, a very suspicious pupil, who was part of the crowd earlier, saw them reappearing. She shouted, "There they are! Get them!"

And so, the whole crowd came after them again. Realising no other alternative, with a few words of "Crap!" and "Damn!", they ran off, with the horde of complainers in their wake.

Meanwhile, Shiki and Akiha Tohno, together with Hisui and Kohaku entered school. Seeing Rin and Issei being chased by a group of students, Akiha yawned and added, "My, how lively," before the four of them had gone to check the notice board.

Whereas Ciel was hiding from the crowd of complainers from her batch as well. However, mother luck seemed not to shine on Rin, Issei and Ciel anymore when she decided that they would run headlong into each other.

Rin bumped into Ciel, who bumped into Issei at the same time. The three of them fell down flat immediately as the two crowds closed in onto them.

Nervously, the three of them faced the crowd timidly and stifled, "Hi?"

And so, a whole wave of un-ending swirls of insults, complains and more began to erupt from the group. Luckily, the three of them were wearing earplugs, or else they would have gone deaf soon enough. And even more to their advantage was the fact that this time, the principal was approaching here.

Haughtily, Rin stood up and once again said, "Shush! The principal is here this time. Really."

"Tohsaka, don't you try and trick us..."

"Hold it! What is all this noise down here? Every one of you in the crowd who have been chasing the prefects, see me in my office!"

And so, the sheepish crowd of students followed him like a pack of obedient hounds.

-----

**Author's Comments: **If you had noticed, Sakura, Hisui and Kohaku had altered ages from the original series, while I made up the teachers' ages. This is just for the intention of this fic. And it would be assumed that the rest had no problems with the class lists.

The character list is there so that it can be updated for everyone to see. Like pairings, classes, and anything that happens in the school year for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days**

**Written by:** Tribunal

**Summary:** (AU) It might be fate, or it might be Nasu, but it decides that the characters go to the same school. Moreover, most of them are in the same class! Join the characters from the three Type-Moon novels as they go to school.

**Author's Comments:** Chapter 2. Oh well. Sorry for the extremely late arrival. I was rather busy with things at school.

-----

**New Characters**

**Sion****Eltnam****Atlasia**** (age 17): **A senior of the school. She and Ciel have been known as the 'Two Tigers'. Also in the Archery Club.

**Ren**** (age 14):** Arcueid's adopted sister. She is an avid cat owner.

-----

**School Days**

**Written by Tribunal**

**Belongs to Type-Moon and ****Nasu****- no profit is made in this story.**

**Chapter 2: ****Day 1****- Recess**

-----

Groans and utters of protest came from the room. Poetry-sprouting Mr Assassin has given the class a week to do the newest assignment: Re-writing Shakespeare's Merry Wives of Windsor. The script will be graded by the Literature teacher himself, and at the top, it read (50 percent- content; criteria: How interesting the script is).

As nobody had entertained Mr Assassin with any jokes or rewritten assignments before in the history of his teaching position in the Academy, the class of 2B gave up hope of ever scoring high for such an assignment.

Arihiko Inui called for a group discussion.

His group comprised of Shiki, Sakura and Issei, the students who were performing tops in Literature last year, however, this time, even they themselves are clueless on how to score high marks with such a vague rubric and hard-to-please teacher.

Maybe except Sakura. She had heard from Rider how Assassin enjoys wine with bird watching. And so, she suggested for a scene with wine and bird-watching. However, the others did not believe her at first.

"Huhh? Bird-watching. Oh please, Sakura. Do you seriously think that his taste for arts go so deep?" Arihiko joked as Mr Assassin just walked by and heard everything.

"What doth thou take me for, Sire Inui? Mayhaps..."

"Maybe so," whispered Issei while Shiki nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Arihiko was still trying to absorb what Mr Assassin was saying, as he had a known reputation to drone on and on and on about certain subjects and he knew the consequences for not listening to him would be extremely catastrophic for he heard rumours on how people were forced to memorise whole acts of different plays, a favourite being Much Ado About Nothing.

And so, the group started making plans on how to please Mr Assassin with their project by using their very own secret. Or so they thought.

Mikiya Kokuto had overheard Mr Assassin's Bird-watching rumblings and told his group about this leak of information. And then, there was another group who heard Kokuto's mumblings not so clearly. They thought he hated Bird-watching. And so, they devised a skit in which a bird-watcher would be a target for many birds to poop at. Little did they know that Mr Assassin saw their plan and immediately criticized them with Inui for disgracing him and Bird-watching.

Whilst Sakura was hard at work, trying to copy down Mr Assassin's awe-inspiring lengthy drone word for word for her analysis, the rest automatically went to shutdown mode and had a good rest. For they were very certain that Mr Assassin would be too enthralled by his 'captivating and motivational' words than to even notice them sleeping.

---

Luckily, in 2D, it was Japanese, and Tohko Aozaki was teaching her usual lessons. Which were very interesting, if you did not know unless you were in her classes. Often, she would remember jokes about a certain phrase and tell it very well in front of the whole class, and often, it would not fail to make them roar with laughter.

Like this time, she was talking about "Father". As the Japanese pronunciation for 'Father' and 'Breast' are the same, she used them interchangeably so much that it was nearly impossible for them to differentiate. And that was when there was the so-called 'Breast had Father (or was it the other way round?)' phrase, and people started laughing at its silliness.

However, there will always be somebody who is not focused during a class, and in 2D, it proved to be Ryougi Shiki. She was busy writing down some notes for the class before giving up altogether due to being distracted by a crazy thought of organising a class party. However, she did find the jokes very funny.

Eventually, Tohko Aozaki spotted that she did not pay as much attention as the other pupils and walked straight to her desk. Being the extremely observant person, Shiki immediately withdrew her notes-cum-plans.

"Mrs Ryougi, may I know what you have been doing while I am teaching."

At her unusually strict tone, a few people gasped. However, Saber and Arcueid were no strangers to such a tone, being in her 'enrichment classes' with Shiki for a few times in the past year. In fact, they were passing notes under their desks with so much secrecy that only Satsuki Yumizuka noticed.

On the first note, Saber scribbled: "What are the chances that Shiki was writing notes on the lesson?

Arcueid replied, "I would say, none at all."

"Tsk. I would say 10."

"Hey. You know Shiki never pays attention."

"Rawr. I am getting hungry. (Sorry, random.) But this time I did see her writing some notes about the pronunciation of the words."

"Yeah right. It immediately turned into her party plans. About boxing lessons, knives and chains. You know how she likes violence. :P"

"Yeah. But she is good in everything except paying attention in class. Even so, she gets good results. Sometimes I am quite jealous of her."

"Me too."

"If Mrs Aoko was here, she would reprimand us and quote: Do not waste paper. Waste not, want not."

"Haha. Yes. Now, shh. She is coming back soon."

Well, actually when these entire routine note passing were going on, Shiki was coming up with her new master plan to prevent herself from getting into trouble with teachers. Although it would mean rendering her work useless, she was not preparing to land herself into trouble again.

She had originally discovered that she had acquired her skill when she was doing house chores back at home a few days ago. When she had looked closely, she could see fine lines on the radish that she was supposed to cut to prepare the stew. Experimenting with her new vision, she cut the lines, but the radish had immediately turned into dust.

But that was still not the end of her ability. She noted that she had seen the same lines on everything, including herself. With a trustable hand knife, she could…

Shiki immediately reached out for the pair of scissors in her bag and cut along the lines on the paper as the teacher was approaching. Then, she slipped the pair of scissors down her sleeves.

Immediately, Shiki withdrew her hands from under the table, quickly, but cautiously. When Mrs Tohko was puzzled at what she had been doing, the teacher immediately retreated back to the front of the class, where she caught two naughty students passing notes around.

Arcueid and Saber certainly wished that they could make paper disappear within the blink of the eye, as it seemed to them.

Even during recess, they were rattling on in the detention room.

Arc: Wow. Since when did Shiki become a master magician?

Sab: Yah. And I am hungry!

Arc: Don't worry. You are not alone, Saber.

(Two stomachs growls)

---

While in the canteen…

Ren: Shiki-oneechan, do you know where is oneesan?

Shiki: I do not know too; we are not in the same class. But, we can ask around.

Shiki: Hey, Emiya-kun, have you seen Arcueid?

Shiro: Tohno-kun, I was going to ask you basically the same question! Did you see Saber?

Mikiya: I think Ryougi mentioned something about a room and passing paper. I guess they are at detention.

(Both Shiki and Shiro stares at Mikiya in horror.)

Shiki: Are you sure?

Shiro: If so, then we are in big trouble. Both Saber and Arcueid can be whimsical in their own ways without food.

Shiki: Arcueid has been known to be a delinquent.

Shiro: Saber has been known to…. Uh… munch other people's food if she goes that hungry. She would see mirages- of people as food.

(Mikiya did a small a laugh.)

Mikiya: If you call that serious, you haven't seen Shiki yet. She…

Shiki (Ryougi): What was that about me, Kokutuo-kun?

Mikiya: (stammers) Ur… hi. Nothing at all, Shiki.

Shiki (Ryougi): Huh. Is that so?

(A football from the juniors landed beside her. Shiki looked at it and kicked it upwards and followed it with a bicycle kick. The junior were going to say thanks, until they had seen the kick and simply were rooted to the ground, dazzled by either the powerful kick or the content that lay behind the skirt. (People weren't used to seeing girls accidentally showing a piece of their… Even Saber, who is equally sporty, never showed hers. Of course, the exception would be Rin, when she did the same while madly dashing down the stairs one day she had gone extremely hungry and was tight on schedule.) People said that they had seen the juniors root there for a whole week before recovering.)

---

And back in the detention room…

Arc: Saber, where are you? I see a turkey to my right! Let's eat. Quick… Saber…

Sab: Arcueid, where are you? I see a piece of ham to my left! Let's munch! Rawr…

Suddenly, they got out of their trance.

At the same time, they exclaimed, "Hey! Who are you calling a turkey (piece of ham)?"

---

But let us go back in time for a while to find out what had happened in class 2F.

Rider was teaching a large block of historical facts to the pupils, drilling it into their head with a drone. This was the time of the year in which all history teachers would be instilling the list of essential facts into the pupils' heads. The pile of homework that follows this kind of drilling is… expectant, but overwhelming to say the least.

To quote Shinji, "The pile of homework will devour all the brains of the innocent children and the academy will dispose of their bodies in the most unfashionable manner."

Which was followed with a bonk on the head by Rider and several hundred lines for him.

Rin, being the model student of the class (and perhaps the whole school?), was perhaps the only person in the class who is actually recording down key notes. This habit came to her through many years of self-study. It was no wonder that she would score high for all the exams which came her way (and the rest of her classmates' too).

But then, Rider was now talking about the Industrial Revolution, which had been repeated for like… 10 times already throughout the past 2 lessons? So even Rin could not find any things to write down and thus, became very bored. She looked around the classroom, scanning the faces of the pupils to see if anyone else was disinterested.

Surprisingly, most of the people today were actually listening to her lecture. There were a group of pupils at the other corner who were not. Shinji was writing down his lines while Archer was busy flipping a coin under the table, guessing if he flipped a heads or tails.

Rin was sitting at the left corner, while Archer was sitting at the right. But somehow, they managed to use paper planes to communicate to each other.

First plane thrown by Rin… Looks like Rider does not seem to notice it.

It read: Hey, Archer. Are you bored of the lesson?

Archer glanced sideways to look at Tohsaka. It was the most scary smile he had ever seen. Shivers went down his spine; his face face-faulted, but he quickly regained his 'cool' composure and threw another plane.

Second plane thrown by Archer… Rider was writing on the board.

It read: Sure. What are you up to?

Third plane thrown by Rin… Rider noticed it.

She quietly looked at it. It landed on Shinji's table (due to a random gust of wind). Shinji gave it a curious look. Rider eyed Shinji and asked, "What are you up to this time, Shinji Matou?"

"Huh? What? I wasn't doing anything, I swear."

Somehow, Archer managed to make use of this confusion to slowly grab the paper off Shinji's table. Rider seemed not to have noticed it. While Shinji was given even more lines to write, Archer read the note. 'Wait and see, Archer.'

Somehow, everyone forgot about the paper, and the matter was quickly resolved. Until…

Rider spotted a shaking hand being raised at the left corner.

"Rider-sensei, I am not feeling… well. I think its stomach cramps."

Rin quivered. Her left hand was being raised while her right hand clutched her stomach tightly. Sweat drops were dripping down her forehead.

"Well, who would like to help Ms Tohsaka to the Sick Bay?"

The whole class was eerily quiet. Everyone knew Rin's temper. If he/she makes a wrong move even when helping her, she would…

"I would, Rider-sensei."

Everyone was appalled. Archer, the class gentleman, had offered his assistance to Tohsaka Rin, the 'fiery and sly temptress'. Even though his behaviour was exceptionally gentlemanly, no one thought that it would cover this much.

"Thank you Archer. Now class, may we get back to the lesson?"

---

Finally, it seemed, Mrs Aozaki let them off. But recess was nearly over, and they had not much time left to eat.

Or have they?

Once Arcueid and Saber got into the canteen, they each ordered 5 plates of noodles. As if their life depended on it (which I think it did), they finished bowl after bowl like no one could imagine. (The actual time was nearer to one minute, but it was still a magnificent feat.)

Then, it was recess for the upper grade students, and Ciel, as usual, was the first to dash down. She ordered her usual plate of rice with curry, then saw Arcueid and Saber wolfing down the noodles, and sat close to them.

Arcueid saw her, and said, "Hi Ciel," before she started on the last bowl.

"Hi, Arcueid. By the way, don't you notice the upper grade students coming down now?"

Both Arcueid and Saber's face turned white as a sheet as if they had seen a ghost.

"WHAT?"

Both of them abandoned their noodles and ran for class. In the meantime, they nearly ran into Sion.

"Hey, Arcueid, History is up next for your class, you know!" Sion shouted when she saw the two of them dashing past. Sion is known to be a psychic, and knows what is happening all the time.

Apparently, both of them heard it and both of their faces turned into an even paler colour. If anyone was late for Kotomine-sensei's class, they would certainly be given a detention, no questions asked. They decided, it was time to take desperate measures.

"Saber, cling onto me. We are going to use the Pin-Pon Dash!"

Immediately, Saber jumped onto Arcueid and the latter did a powerful dash that made them zoom right into 2D within three seconds. That is, right into Kotomine-sensei when they made it through the door.

A not-so magnificent crash was heard and Kotomine-sensei proceeded to reprimand the two of them for coming into class late and running along the corridors. Luckily, he let them off this time as the lesson had not started yet.

And so, Arcueid and Saber sat down on their own seats, while Shiki was giving them a look which said, "Not bad my friends, you made it."

But Arcueid and Saber were too weak (and perhaps hungry?) to fight back, so they collapsed once they reached their seats.

---

Meanwhile, Hisui and Kohaku, who had seen Arcueid and Saber in the Pin Pon Dash, were discussing among themselves on what they had just seen.

Kohaku: Did you see that?

Hisui: Yes. Those were two blonde ghosts who flew past. And one of them is very familiar.

---

**Author's Comments: **Oh well, so there goes the second chapter. Please R&R, and here is the title of the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: After School Activities**


End file.
